


Dirty Little Secret

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem has a huge gay crush, Atem is a sexworker, Atem's dirty little secret, Blossoming, First Meeting, First Time, In Love, Kama Sutra, Kinky, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Prideshipping, Prostitution, Some feels, Wink wink nudge nudge, but hey, but so does Kaiba, fluff at the end, hey man - Freeform, just boys being boys, kind of, money is tight, oh well, plot probably isn't what we're here for, porn with hidden plot, that the writer needs to just include, utphallaka, will probably elaborate in a future chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: A nervous hand slides between his own legs.He takes his shaft in hand, tentatively stroking, unable to meet Kaiba's piercing gaze."Is that the way you do it at home?"The criticism sinks deep under Atem’s skin.He shudders."Do it like you mean it."





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictional_Sadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/gifts).



“Utphallaka (Blossoming)” by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) (2019)

“Are we gonna fuck or not?”

He leans against the sill of the car’s open window.

The hum of the engine makes his arm vibrate.

Kaiba watches him.

Silent as the grave.

Then, slowly:

“Only if I get to cum inside.”

Atem chuckles.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that, sweetheart.”

A slight shuffling.

A pile of paper slips into Atem’s hand.

He stares at the wad of cash.

Swallows hard.

Meets the man’s gaze.

"...You clean?"

Kaiba rolls his eyes.

"Of course."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I can’t think of any reason why I would."

An innocent smile.

Atem frowns.

"Not a one?"

Kaiba is silent.

Then _—_

"Well?"

Atem shifts nervously, stares at the cash in his hand.

"Up front,” Kaiba assures.

"Why inside?"

Atem’s pointed question.

Kaiba is silent.

"What does it matter to you?" Atem presses.

A sly smirk.

Atem understands then and there.

"Humiliation?"

"I knew I was right to call you my rival."

Heat in Atem's cheeks.

He looks up and down the street.

Sighs.

Pockets the cash.

Steps into the car.

Smooth, fast driving. No conversation. A flurry of motion that lands him in a hotel room far removed from familiar proletariat culture.

"Nice room."

Kaiba takes a seat on a cushioned chair near the bed, gazing up at Atem with steepled fingers. "Strip."

"Rude." Atem doesn’t move.

Kaiba sighs.

"...Please."

Atem stares.

Shrugs.

Pulls his shirt over his head.

Slips off his footwear.

Unbuckles his belts.

"You really want to get to the point, don't you?"

"I want to watch you."

"Kinky."

"Your pants."

Atem finds himself hesitating, but willing himself to strip down to his boxers.

Kaiba's eyes fixate on his crotch, then rove hungrily over his petite frame.

A soft command.

"Take them off."

Warmth rises to Atem's cheeks, despite having done this several times before.

Just not with this particular man.

He swallows.

Pulls off the undergarment.

Kaiba stares, unabashed.

Hungry.

Atem waits.

"Sit on the edge of the bed."

Of course.

Atem does as he's told.

"Spread your legs."

Atem winces a little, but complies.

That heated gaze slithers down his thighs, over the curve of his hips, resting on his crotch.

A breathless whisper:

"Touch yourself."

Atem stares.

Swallows.

A nervous hand slides between his own legs.

He takes his shaft in hand, tentatively stroking, unable to meet Kaiba's piercing gaze.

"Is that the way you do it at home?"

The criticism sinks deep under Atem’s skin.

He shudders.

"Do it like you mean it."

Atem flinches, strokes a little faster, with a little more grip.

He tries to conjure filthy images to the forefront of his mind, generic scenes from porn that do less than nothing to get him up.

His thoughts trail to this very man.

The same one who ensnared his admiration in high school.

How times have changed.

Does Kaiba even recognize him?

Long, lonely nights spent touching himself, envisioning Kaiba's hands on him, lips against his neck, sex shoved deep within his core.

He gnaws his lip, finding himself stroking faster, breathing turning to soft panting.

His eyes slip closed.

"Feels good..." he moans softly, legs trembling. "More..." he pleads, glancing at his propositioner.

Kaiba's face is split into a smirk.

He rises from his seat, moving to stand between Atem’s legs, pushing his rival onto his back, yanking those hips against his own.

He leans in.

Warm breath at Atem's ear.

A hardness pressing against the cleft of his arse.

"K-Kaiba..." he moans needily, aching at the mere feeling of that clothed girth.

"Relax, Atem." A soft kiss at the shell of his ear. "I'll enter you when you're ready for me."

Lips press to the side of Atem's neck, tongue swirling over the little spot beneath his ear that makes a soft cry fall from Atem's lips.

He squirms—desperate, needy.

A hand wraps around Atem's cock, replacing his own, stroking him long and hard.

Atem bucks against his rival's covered length.

"Kaiba..." he begs, "fuck me. Please. I need you...inside.... Please...."

A harsh _zip._

Kaiba bites down on his neck, shaft huge and hard against Atem's entrance.

Fingers tweak his nipples.

Atem _wails._

Head spinning.

Atem ruts and grinds and soon his back is off the bed, strong hands and his own arms supporting his weight, legs squeezing tightly around his rival.

Fuck, it feels good.

He wriggles his hips, moaning long and low as a wettened finger slips into his star.

"Kaiba...."

"Shh," his rival soothes, finger working deep and writhing.

A second one enters him.

Atem breathes.

Focuses on the motion.

_Relax._

Spreads his legs wide.

A third finger pushes inside.

He pants, body surrendering to the intrusion.

Tight.

A bit painful.

But good.

So good.

His cock drips onto his stomach.

Arms tremble, holding himself aloft.

He groans as a fourth finger stretches him even wider.

"I'm ready," he insists, legs gripping his rival. "Fuck me, Kaiba. Please."

Mind wiped clean of decency.

That cock presses against his star, slick and hard and _gods_ so huge.

Atem ruts needily against him, begging to be penetrated.

"Take me...."

A warm hand strokes his hip.

Gentle praise.

"Good boy."

The caress turns to a grip.

And Kaiba is inside of him.

Atem _screams._

His body clenches, seizes, tightens around that massive shaft.

Warmth, pressure, pain.

It feels far too good.

Stilling inside of him.

Soft breaths.

Atem relaxes.

Kaiba waits.

"You can...move now."

Hands grip his petite body.

"As you wish."

The first thrust.

Deep.

Hard.

Atem gasps at the air, Kaiba's lips and teeth on his neck.

A long moan.

Kaiba thrusts again.

Filling him.

Fucking him.

_Mating_ with him.

Every fantasy Atem has ever had about this gorgeous man arises to the forefront of his memory.

Lewd dreams.

Long nights.

Hands placating himself.

He writhes on Kaiba's shaft, slamming back to meet him, thrust for thrust.

Soft breaths ghost over Atem's ear.

Whispered words.

Falling unintentionally from Kaiba’s constrained lips.

"Yes...yes.... God, you feel incredible. Hold still. Let me take you. Let me fill you. Let me _love_ you."

Atem's eyes snap wide.

Kaiba’s hips snap hard.

Hot cock plunging between his legs.

Pounding.

Thrusting.

Swelling inside.

Atem has never wanted so badly to be bred.

"Kaiba...are you...going to...ah...cum inside...?"

Vigorous thrusts.

A hand tightens around his cock.

Close.

_Close!_

"That was the deal."

Heated pounding. Deep. Hard. Harder.

Faster.

_Faster—!_

"Y-y-yes~! _Yes,_ Kaiba, Kaiba, oh fuck oh fuck I-I-I'm gonna...c-cum--!"

Clenching around that huge shaft.

Body convulses.

Releases.

Atem's back arches like a bow.

A cry escapes his throat.

Arms shaking, barely bearing his weight.

A groan from his rival.

Gripping—

Heat floods Atem's insides, pumping him full, inseminating him.

Atem wails.

Grips the sheets.

Heat pulsing inside.

His innards contracting around Kaiba's cock.

Warmth drips down his cleft.

Bodies slowly relax.

Recover from oblivion.

Atem sinks to the sheets, Kaiba following him down, resting atop him.

Sex slips out of him, leaving Atem wincing, aching.

But arms remain embraced.

Breathless.

"Should I...go now?"

Atem’s soft inquiry.

Those arms hold him in place.

Tighter.

"Kaiba?"

"No."

"...No?"

Atem can't help it

It feels so warm.

So, so satisfying.

Sleepy.

"Stay here. With me."

Atem blinks up at him.

Sapphire eyes.

Brimming sincerity.

"How long?"

Kaiba breathes.

"At least for tonight."

"And after that?"

"I'll take you home."

"...Okay."

He allows himself to be repositioned, cleaned up, tucked in.

Kaiba settles in beside him.

Warm arms.

Soft kisses.

“Why did you proposition me?”

Kaiba is silent.

“Why did you want to fill me?”

Again, no explanation.

“You said it was for humiliation….”

Kaiba breathes.

Atem waits.

Then dares—

"Do you love me, Kaiba?"

The question surprises him.

Silence.

Waiting.

Atem holds his breath.

Then, slowly:

"...Perhaps."

He'll take it.

"Will I see you again?"

A soft kiss to his forehead.

Gentle eyes.

A question for a question.

"Do you love me?"

Heart racing.

Soft breaths.

A warm kiss.

Kaiba's lips.

Soft.

Malleable.

Pulling away.

Gently.

"I think so."

A careful hand in his hair.

Atem gives him an earnest look. "I don't want you to pay me."

"You need the money."

"I need you."

Kaiba stares at him.

Atem stands his ground.

Blue eyes blink.

Kaiba nods.

"Okay."

"...Will I see you again?"

Repeated.

Kaiba pulls him into another kiss.

They settle in together.

Comfortable.

Plush sheets and interlocked bodies.

"That," he breathes softly, sleepily, "I can guarantee."

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fictional_Sadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist). I hope this helps you to feel better~. I know you're having a rough time at the moment.
> 
> Thanks so much to my darling angel, [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder), for her beautiful artwork and for her endless support. You are my whole world, baby~.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, especially [Fictional_Sadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist) and [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine), for your support and kind words. They mean so much to me~.
> 
> I hope to see you all soon. I'm thinking of future chapters for some existing works. I've also been working on a chapter fic of its own, so look forward to that.
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely appreciated~.
> 
> Thanks again. Have an amazing day~,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
